Lying
by Barbadiangirl
Summary: As a parent, what do you do when your child starts lying to you? How exactly will Chuck and Sarah teach their son that honesty really is the best policy? Family stuff with a bit of fluff. Mostly Chuck and Sarah but the rest of the gang is present / mentioned.. Please R&R (even if it's as a guest)


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't updated This Isn't How Parenthood Was Supposed to be in so long but school is demanding. I will try to work on it since I don't want to leave my readers hanging. I also have another one shot in my mind but I don't know when I'll be able to publish it. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well and that you enjoy this story. It's my fist song fic, although I've been wanting to do one for a while and even had it planned out but to a different song. Nevertheless, here it is. **

**This takes place During season 4 up to 4.13**

**I don't own Chuck but might I say Zac Levi is looking great these days. (I'm hoping he comes to Barbados). This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Marry Me by Jason DeRulo. I think it's a really nice song and so is the music video so if you haven't seen it yet, check it out.**

* * *

**A Hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do**

**And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

**I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me?**

When he thought about his future , there was no way Chuck could ever imagine it without Sarah. He wanted to be with her forever. He remembered the first time that had slept in the same bed; admittedly it had been for the cover, but he could still remember the smell of her lavender shampoo, the warmth of her skin against his and the contented smile on her face as she slept in his arms. Chuck had committed those details to memory.  
After they had officially become a couple, Chuck was able to add even more details to his 'Sarah Intersect'.

Looking upon her sleeping form, Chuck realized that this was exactly how he wanted to wake up every morning. Whether it was in their favourite position- with him lying on his back and her with her face resting on his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart calming her or with them both on heir side with his strong arms enveloping her and her hands over his, he didn't care. As long as he woke up with her in his bed, he would be happy and he intended to make sure that it lasted.

Chuck brushed a stray curl from Sarah's forehead, causing her to shift slightly in his arms and murmur contentedly. From the smile on her face, Chuck assumed she was having a good dream and he hoped he was involved. His eyes then drifted to her left hand. After the awkward non-proposal he had agreed with her when she said they should take it slowly, after all they were both committed to each other and there was no need to rush. His rational side knew that Sarah loved him, but he couldn't help but wonder how she would have responded to his proposal if it had been real.

_"Are you awake Chuck? I love you Chuck and nothing's ever going to change that. And if you ask me for real, my answer will be yes._" Sarah's words echoed in his mind. A smile came to his face. Sarah Walker wanted to marry him. Some days he really couldn't believe that this was his reality and not some twisted distortion of reality created in his mind. She was in love with him. The expensive gifts didn't matter, Sarah didn't need them to validate his love for her, but that didn't mean he couldn't shower her with gifts on occasions. He would make sure she knew how much he loved her each and everyday. And one day soon, when the time was right, he would find the perfect ring that would find its new home on Sarah's ring finger.

"What're you thinking about?" Sarah asked as she broke him out of his musings.

He peered down at her, amazed yet again by her ability to wake up without him noticing. Chuck looked into her ocean blue eyes and saw the love shining in them. "Nothing really, just how happy I am that you're in my life." he replied simply.

Sarah smiled at him before adjusting her body so she could give him a kiss. He always knew the right words to make her heart flutter. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful." he replied before capturing her lips in a kiss.

When they finally parted, Sarah said, "I love you Chuck."

"I love you more" he replied.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Care to show me just how much Mr. Bartowski ?" she queried with a sultry smile.

Chuck had to stop himself from calling her . He mentally smiled before responding to her challenge with a searing kiss before flipping them over so that she was now pinned under him. As Sarah looked up at him, chocolate pools meeting cerulean, Chuck affirmed in his mind that one day soon, he would ask her "Will you marry me?" and finally be able to call her Mrs. Bartowski

* * *

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life**

**You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

**I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

He wasn't going to let her go. He didn't want to see what other fishes were in the sea, because he knew that Sarah was the one for him. She was his soulmate, the missing piece to his heart. Sure he'd been in relationships before - with Jill, Lou and Hannah but none of them had ever made him feel the emotions he did when he was with Sarah. He fell in love with her, a short time after they met and she with him within a couple of minutes. No one could compare to her. Their love was special. Yes they had denied their feelings, tried to suppress them , yes love interests had come between them, but he always believed that there was hope that their love would survive. They were a testament to the old adage, ' True love conquers all'.

When he was with Sarah, it was as though everything else slipped away, essentially becoming insignificant. He fell in love with her everyday. Every morning when he woke up with her, or they brushed their teeth together tandem style or even just watched TV together, whatever they did, he was happy, whenever he looked at her, it was the most wonderful place he had ever been. Sarah might not have been perfect but to Chuck , she was definitely worth it. She loved him and that was simply amazing. He was captivated by her beauty, both inside and out, her smile, her laughter, the way her eyes got a glint when they were fooling around, the way her nostrils flared when she got angry, the adorable pout she had mastered to get him to cave - he loved everything about her. Chuck was irrevocably and totally in love with her and he wouldn't have it another way because Sarah completed him. She made him strive to be better - she was his coach, his counsellor, she was his rock , she was his everything and pretty soon, he would make her his wife.

/

Chuck was glad he and Sarah hadn't merged their bank accounts yet or it would have been difficult to explain why $6360.00 had vanished from the account. He had finally found the perfect engagement ring.

"Chuck" started Ellie, "It's beautiful." she continued as she admired the ring Chuck had chosen.

"Do you really think so?" He asked with a hint of nervousness. He had bought jewelry for Jill before but this didn't even come close to that. He was picking out Sarah's engagement ring and he wanted it to be perfect. He analyzed the Tacori Petite Crescent engagement ring which had a three carat center stone. The diamond sat gently on a pace-set string of diamonds for an elegant and dainty look. It was beautiful and as he pictured the ring on Sarah's finger, Chuck smiled. He turned to the sales clerk and said "I'll take it!"

Ellie could help her gushing on the way back home. During the car ride she bombarded Chuck with questions about how, when and where he was going to propose, while giving her suggestions. She was very excited that Chuck and Sarah were deciding to take another step in their relationship and couldn't contain her happiness. She always knew that there was a special connection between the blonde and her little brother and always saw her as the little sister she had never had. Soon enough, she'd be able to call her that for real.

As Chuck listened to his sister's ramblings. He smiled. She was happy and adding another chapter to her life and so was he. He made sure to swear Ellie to secrecy, and warned her to be careful about what she said to Sarah. He wanted to create the perfect proposal plan. And as Chuck patted the little red box in left pocket which contained the engagement ring, Chuck realized he was one step closer to asking Sarah "Will you marry me?"  
Right now though, he knew he had find an excellent hiding place for the ring. Question is, how do you hide something so important from a world-class spy ?

* * *

**And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say**

**I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

_"Chuck I don't care if you have the Intersect or not. I want to marry you."_

When he lost the Intersect, a fear had developed in Chuck that a part of Sarah loved him because of the intersect. That's why he tried so hard to prove that he could still be a good spy without it - he would still be worthy of her love. The dreams his mind concocted didn't help to alleviate these fears. The image of Sarah leaving him because he couldn't flash caused his heart beat to race. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

When he heard those words, after his team had come to rescue him from the Belgium, he realized that he just needed Sarah and likewise she needed him in her life. She had poured out her heart to him, laying her hopes before him and confessing her undying and unconditional love for him. It didn't matter whether he was the Intersect or not. She wanted to marry him and that was simply because she loved him and for him, that meant everything.

* * *

**A Hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do...**

Since Morgan had ruined his original proposal plan, they now had to conceptualize a new one. He had to admit that Morgan's description of a proposal in France did sound wonderful.  
And now here he was, standing on a balcony of a villa in the French countryside, confessing love to Sarah and his hopes for the future. She was smiling brightly and Chuck thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

_"Sarah I'm gonna ask you a question right now so please don't freak out."_

_"I won't ." She replied with a smile._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, going on missions, saving the world. But mostly though, I just want to be with you, at your side, always."_

/

His proposal plan for the restaurant had been aborted and the proposal on the balcony of the French villa was foiled by the CIA but as Chuck sat with Sarah in the red waiting room chairs of Westside Medical Center, he knew this was the right time. As Casey had said, "You don't need the prefect proposal spot, all you need is the girl." And Casey was right, all he needed was Sarah, it didn't matter whether they were in a hospital or a five star restaurant or a French villa. Chuck got up from his chair and kneeled before Sarah. Conversation was unnecessary. The words were already spoken. He only looked into her eyes as he opened the red box containing her ring. Sarah was expecting him to continue with the proposal that had been interrupted but that didn't stop her heart from fluttering as the man she loved with her entire being knelt before her. They both knew what her answer was. And as Sarah slipped from her chair, to allow Chuck to slide the ring on her finger, they were both overwhelmed with a sense of happiness. The newly engaged couple proceeded to Engadget heir lips in a kiss - it wasn't rushed but was slow, their lips moving in sync with each other in a dance they were so familiar with. This kiss was filled with love, a promise and hope for their future together. As Chuck and Sarah embraced they were completely unaware of the janitor vacuuming the floors a couple feet away. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together and that was all that mattered. And waking up every morning in each other's arms was exactly what they were going to do.

* * *

**A/N #2: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed my story and please leave a review. I have decided to educated you readers about Barbados so Fact #1: Barbados is 166.4 square miles. I also made a reference to one of Trey Songz's songs. Anyone who spots it gets a virtual cookie. :) Feel free to check out any of my other stories and leave a review.  
Until next time, be safe.  
- Bg.**


End file.
